ben_10_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the planet Arburia. Appearance Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is mostly white, with black on his upper half. He has green eyes. He has four claws on both of his hands. He has sharp teeth. Cannonbolt wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt can curl into a ball, encasing himself in his plating. When rolled up, Cannonbolt becomes like a motorized wheel that can move at great speed and can increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies. He can also ricochet and bounce off surfaces in this form. He can even use his sphere form to increase his agility by quickly opening up his ball shape while airborne. He also seems to be capable of perceiving his surroundings despite his eyes being covered and encased inside his ball form. Despite his top heavy body, Cannonbolt has enhanced reaction time, reflexes, dexterity, and balance, allowing him to quickly change in and out of ball form to suit his immediate needs. Cannonbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect lasers. Cannonbolt also possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling his direction if he picks up speed. Cannonbolt's bipedal form is top-heavy, making him very unbalanced and clumsy, though he can still manage to use his curled shape to enhance his agility. History Ben 10 *Cannonbolt first appeared in Waterfilter, where Cannonbolt splashed on Niagara Falls twice. *In The Filth, he attempted to get back the Rust Bucket. *In Take 10, Cannonbolt defeated Queen Bee and the Bug Gang. *In Clown College, Cannonbolt defeated Zombozo. *In Ben 24hrs, Cannonbolt walked in his sleep. *In The Clocktopus, Cannonbolt hid from Gwen and Max. *In Villain Time, Cannonbolt put out a fire in a boat and defeated Tim Buktu. *In Scared Silly, Cannonbolt met Carl. *In Max to the Max, Cannonbolt destroyed Max's clones and defeated Maurice and Sydney. *In Zombozo-Land, Cannonbolt defeated the Circus Freak Trio and destroyed the Hypno Tower's realizers. *In Don't Laze Me, Bro, Cannonbolt defeated Billy's Robots. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 1, Cannonbolt battled the Teramite, but was defeated. Then he appeared due to a glitch. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Cannonbolt lifted a fire truck. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Cannonbolt tried to put out a fire and battled Vilgax. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Cannonbolt battled Vilgax. *In Battle at Biggie Box, Cannonbolt raced Billy Billions through Biggie Box. *In Screamcatcher, Cannonbolt appeared briefly before being Enhanced. Appearances Ben 10 *''Waterfilter'' (first appearance; x2; second time was cameo) *''The Filth'' *''Take 10'' *''Clown College'' *''Ben 24hrs'' *''The Clocktopus'' *''Villain Time'' (intended alien was Overflow) *''Scared Silly'' *''Max to the Max'' *''Zombozo-Land'' *''Don't Laze Me, Bro'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 1'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' (x2) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x3) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x6) *''Battle at Biggie Box'' *''Screamcatcher'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''Past Aliens Present'' *''Dreamtime'' (dream)